


Paradise

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Pilot Poe Dameron, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rise of Kylo Ren Compliant, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Luke and Leia bring Ben and Poe to Naboo, and Ben and Poe’s relationship takes a next step.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. I hope you like it!
> 
> Poe’s “Darth Sore Loser” joke comes from the wonderful LieselSolo, and her Courtship Of Princess Leia sporkings. And yes, what was described with Ren and his Knights is 100% what happened in canon.

“And here we are!” Luke said. “Naboo. Your grandmother once ruled this planet at fourteen, Ben.”

Ben couldn’t bring himself to make some sort of snarky comment about how at fourteen, he wasn’t accomplishing much and at eighteen, he wasn’t accomplishing much either. After Elphrona, Uncle Luke had thought pulling some strings with Leia to get Ben and Poe to go to Naboo was a good idea. It was a good idea on the surface. Even if Poe was already making Ben’s heart flutter in a way that seemed borderline dangerous. Like he would be brought over too easily. 

He wondered if his grandfather ever felt the same way for his grandmother. That feeling, like just her smile would cause his heart to race — like Poe’s smile did for Ben.

And speaking of which...

”It’s beautiful!” Poe said. Stars, the way he smiled — Ben doubted he wanted that smile to vanish. It was practically radiant, made Poe look almost like an angel from Iego. And that look of utter joy — Ben wanted to be responsible for that. Basically all of it. 

”I know!” Ben turned to Poe, grinned as well. “I can’t believe that my grandmother was a Queen of...this.”

”And later a Senator,” Leia said. She smiled, clearly amused at Ben and Poe’s exuberance. “We’ll have to check in with the Queen to find a place to stay. With any luck, we’ll be staying with Ben’s cousins.”

”Ryoo and Pooja, right?” Ben said. He’d heard of them, at least. 

Leia nodded. “You’ll have to follow me. It can get crowded, here in Theed.”

Poe turned towards Ben, beaming. “You know, your uncle is amazing,” he said. “I mean...the moments I get to go on missions with you, I love them.”

Ben could have sworn that his heart was all but hammering against his chest. “So do I,” he said. 

Stars, Poe...sometimes he swore he loved this beautiful, talented, caring man so much that it was overwhelming.

They continued down towards the palace. Down the path. Poe was talking about how the Academy was going, how he was finally fitting in, and Ben listened as he talked, just taken in by the fact that Poe was actually happy. 

That and how beautiful he was. The gleam of his smile, his bright, very much alive eyes, the way the breeze toyed with his hair.

 _Get it together, Solo_. 

Eventually, they reached the palace. The wide-set ceiling, the vast throne room. Ben could only imagine what it was like for his grandmother to have ruled over Naboo, bringing justice and peace to a planet that needed it. The truth was, Ben wanted to bring peace to the galaxy too. 

He doubted he’d be a very good king, though. 

They spoke with the Queen. “Senator Organa, Master Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you both,” she said. She looked at Poe and Ben. “And this is Jedi Solo and Cadet Dameron?”

Poe smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

Ben spoke. “It’s wonderful being here. I didn’t think I would see some of my grandmother’s history.”

Queen Soruna nodded. “She was an extraordinary woman. Fearless. Ultimately tragic...but an inspiration that will echo in eternity.” Then, “Master Skywalker, you wanted some time for your nephew to recuperate?”

Luke nodded. “We had an incident on Elphrona,” he said. “Knights of Ren.”

Queen Soruna looked grim. “It’s miraculous you made it out.”

”It wasn’t hard for him,” Ben said. “The Knights of Ren only got out because their leader threatened to use the kill-switch on his lightsaber to blow us all up.”

A wince from Poe. “Did he do it?”

”I’m in one piece, obviously,” Ben said. 

”So Darth Sore Loser was just being a baby.”

Ben couldn’t help it. He laughed. Luke tried to look disapproving, but eventually, he cracked up himself. It was something Ben liked seeing, when it came to his uncle. His uncle had just seemed so worried recently, so stressed, trying to figure out the Jedi Code and keeping a Jedi Order together. He actually looked his age, as opposed to older. 

”Poe,” Leia said, trying to look disapproving herself. 

”Well, he’s not wrong,” Ben said, shrugging. 

Leia coughed. It was clear she was trying to not laugh. And Queen Soruna actually did smile. 

”Indeed,” Soruna said. “Now that I’m assured no one was injured, I can find your comment amusing, Cadet.”

Poe shrugged. “Same.” He turned to Ben, winked. Ben could tell, at least, that Poe was trying to make Ben feel better. After Ren’s less-than-subtle offer to Ben on Elphrona, he supposed that he needed that.

Poe really was a good friend. Ben wished that he could tell Poe he loved him. 

”And Jedi Solo,” Soruna said, “Are you and Cadet Dameron...lovers?”

”What?” Ben exclaimed. “Oh, we’re just friends. I mean, well...not that I’d, um, object if we were but — ”

Leia cut him off. “We know, Ben,” she said, smiling. 

Soruna smiled. If Ben didn’t know better, he’d say there was something knowing about that smile. "I see,” she said. 

They made plans to stay at Pooja Naberrie’s estate. Apparently, she had a young daughter of her own now, named after her late aunt. Ben supposed he’d look forward to meeting her. Right now, he couldn’t help but feel a sort of embarrassment at how...easily he had slipped up around Poe. So much for hiding his feelings. 

Even as they left, Poe turned towards Ben. “What do you mean,” he said, “You wouldn’t object if we were...lovers?”

Ben paused. “Well,” he said, “You’re...good material. And it’s not like I find the idea of a male lover unappealing. And — ”

“Ben,” Poe said softly. “You’re dodging the question.”

Luke cut in. “I hate to interrupt what’s clearly an important conversation,” he said, “But would you mind keeping it to when you’re alone?”

Ben sighed. It seemed, with his utter inability to be eloquent around Poe, that this was going to be a long vacation. 


End file.
